


Sex Talk

by Sarahmouse



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Loki-centric, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8986975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahmouse/pseuds/Sarahmouse
Summary: Two 14 year old girls had said to their mom "Hey mom, can I ask you a question?" And her mom said of course, and one of them said, apropos of nothing, "You don't really /blow/, do you?"That interaction lead to this little story where Loki questions the meaning of blowjob in Avengers Tower.





	

The Avengers had just settled down for a family dinner when Loki came walking in out of nowhere. Though he sauntered into the room more than simply walked and he had just come from his bedroom. Well, Tony and his shared bedroom. “Darling, I have a question for you.”

Clint rolled his eyes as Tony said, “Yes I had Jarvis call you to dinner and of course we have more than enough. Now sit down so we can finally like an actual family eat.”

Loki stepped up behind his lover and leaned in. His lips just barely brushed Tony’s ear when he asked, “So why is it called a blowjob?”

Thor dropped his knife and fork with a rather loud clanging. Before he could say anything Loki stood up and stared straight at his brother, “I mean you don’t really blow do you” 

With a wolfish smile he walked around to Natasha, “I’m sure you know as well as anyone at this table that blowing isn’t terribly effective.”

He looked across the table to where Bruce was sitting. Loki raised his eyebrow inquisitively as he said, "It's much more effective to suck. You know."

Dragging his fingers deliberately across the table Loki walked one seat over to where Steve was turning the brightest shade of red ever seen on a human. Loki let his fingers trail up Steve’s hand. He leaned down. His lips brushed the hand he had been playing with. He quickly closed the gap and gave Steve a quick kiss before saying, "And it's certainly not a job. At least not when I do it." As Loki stood up his smile grew and his eyes seemed to sparkle as Steve blushed somehow brighter.

Loki looked over to Clint who hadn’t even managed to sit down yet. “I mean wouldn't it be more accurate to call it...call it a suckpleasure or other such thing?” 

Clint huffed out a laugh. Turning to Tony he folded his arms. “Does this mean he just found out what a blowjob is without you or is your boyfriend just being a dick?”

Before Tony could even think of answering Thor yelled which generally made all the Avengers jump. "You can't just ask Midgardians why they have inadequate names for sex!"

Loki sauntered over to his brother, across the table from Tony. He leaned against the table and in one fluid jumping motion he was sitting on the table. “It appears I just did.” Looking over his shoulder Loki said to Tony, “You still haven’t answered. Why is it called a blowjob.” 

“If you’re really that desperate, babe, just google it or something.” Tony stood up, walked around the table and leaned into whisper, “If you need I can demonstrate somethings for you.”

Though no one could quite hear what Tony said they all knew it wasn’t good. Thor and Clint yelled, "WILL YOU JUST STOP FUCKING TALKING ABOUT THIS!" Steve very quietly said, “Please just stop.” Bruce just rolled his eyes. And once everyone settled down Natasha started laughing. In between giggles she said, “You didn’t even use the more scientific term. Penis-gratification.”

Steve nearly knocked over his chair in his need to leave. “That’s it. I’m done. I’ll be downstairs if anyone needs me.”

“My mistake, Lady Natasha.” Loki curled around Tony pressing them impossibly close. “I definitely need you to demonstrate some Penis-gratification for me tonight.”


End file.
